User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 11
Arakumo Tachimukai isn't the coach lol ; Their coach is called かりべ, I don't know what that translates to though xD '''ClopssNoChikaraa 14:59, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ; Re:Fanfic I think it was called.... er.... I forgot. O__O Er... '''Possible titles: Inazuma Court!: Mystery behind Ishido or Fifth Sector's case! Taken to the Court! or... Er... MEEP [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 10:46, January 15, 2012 (UTC) W-W-W-WAITTTTTTT---- 3?! YOU MEAN ''MEEP IS COUNTED AS A TITLE?! O_______O ER... Ooh, I think the first one was pretty good! XD But there really was not much of a mystery behind Ish-- Gouenji, was there? Uhh... so how about: '''''Taken to Court!: Behind the betrayal! OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. How about we ask the other users if they've got anything in their mind? XDDD;; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:09, January 16, 2012 (UTC) (my brain is ceasing to function due to hearing Mamoru Miyano's singing) ~ I would've been sad if Hibiki died, luckily he didn't though!~ IE GO Season 1 has been my second favorite Inazuma Eleven season (Season 3 was my favorite obviously). It ended in the best way it could end, Tenma and Tsurugi score the winning goal with a ________DD (censored out for spoilers just incase no one wants to be spoiled), Gouenji saves soccer and makes Senguuji remember true soccer, and Matsukaze keeps his place as captain (sorry Shindou fans, but I prefer Matsukaze as captain as he is an overall better player, also Majin Pegasus Arc is stronger than Sousha Maestro could ever hope to be)... And nope, as far as I remember, no one was arrested xD ClopssNoChikaraa 18:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I was about to spoil Fire Tornado DD lol, I thought you'd know what I was talking about xD ClopssNoChikaraa 10:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ~MEEP~ OH. OKAY. IT WAS A JOKE--- Well the whole case was about whether Ishido/ Gouenji was innocent or guilty with Kidou leading the side that was for 'Guilty' and with Toramaru leading the side that was for 'Innocent', in other words, Toramaru was supporting Ishido/ Gouenji. And then there's going to be a lot of random things happening, e.t.c, e.t.c... I THINK I GOT THE SUMMARY FIGURED OUT. BUT I'M NOT SURE IF IT'S 255 CHARACTERS; ''... Er... okay, I don't think I have a summary... NEVERMIND~'' ''雷門水木✩ビッグバン!✩ 08:13, January 17, 2012 (UTC)'' UHHHH.... I THINK IT WENT LIKE THIS: When a certain friend returns for a visit, his welcoming gift isn't that all nice. Soon, things start to get out of hand, and starts to get taken into Court! Collab fic. Not for summary: Rated T (Probable Fudou, Someoka, and any other character swearing... but mainly Fudou and Someoka swearing) Genre: Humor (?) + Drama (?) (Get ready for the attack of a wild Kibayama!!) I THINK. I JUST REMEMBER THE LAST BIT, NOT SO MUCH OF THE FIRST BIT. O____o [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 08:50, January 17, 2012 (UTC) G-GOUJOU--- O__O We don't even know how the movie went with Goujou XDDD;; LOLZ I haven't updated in like a month XD Ah well. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 08:59, January 17, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD Sure~! But it hasn't shown yet, lol. It's gonna show in like 1 more hour XDD;; I think... [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) LOL OKAY~~!!! ^_^ AAHH SO EXCITED FOR TENMA AND ISHIDO~ HEHE~ :D [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Minamisawa!! gdihbvsi Minamisawa-sama is returning!! I can't say that I'm mor ethat OMEGA happy!!! Sapphirez 12:17, January 18, 2012 (UTC) EPISODE 36 OMGGGG EPISODE 36 IT. WAS. ''HOT AND AMAZING. KYAAAAAAAHHHH I, LIKE, DID THE PLOT OF IT WHILE WATCHING THE BROADCAST. AND YUUKA WAS THERE. OMG. THEY RECREATED THAT SCENE IN THE GAME SO NICELY! Episode 036 (GO) HEREEE XD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 14:00, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Keshin template Hey, I have some things to say about the keshin template. Every keshin has the same evolution, so that part isn't necessary, but what I think should be added is a 'position' part (every keshin has a position, e.g Majin Pegasus Arc is a forward). This is ClopssNoChikaraa but I can't sign in right now btw xD Umm, I can't really remember anything else right now (I don't have my 3DS atm), I think that's pretty much it. ClopssNoChikaraa 16:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Nah it's alright, it was just a suggestion. You can keep the template how it is, and we'll just use a header for the positions or something. ClopssNoChikaraa 04:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fanfics! YAYYYYYYYYYY~~ Now I need to go update my fics (headdesk) Allll theesseee newww ideassssss GYAAHH I need to do more soccer-related stories for IE LOL All of mine seem to go off the aspect of soccer [[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 05:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes! Hey! So I ... want to bring more to our wiki community... I've thought up of the ideas about making stamps or '''Userboxes' for the users... To bring more... you know... ... urgh... what is it call... Let say: make the users more satisfied... Here are the list of available userboxes that users can add to their user page (but it's still in BETA!)(Mizuki said that we should show the users when everything's created). I also asked Genda... She said this thing doesn't need to be approve because it's user's... products... Any users can create a userbox within their subpages or just create directly into the wiki (with a template form). Hope you'll give some more ideas. So... The available userboxes: User:Khoi98/Userboxes [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 15:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ?Ahaha... When I create that thing... I have not dang thing in my head about the ID for the userboxes... What is talk bubbles?[[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 05:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Someone There a i think a fan fiction chacater named Hayami Mach in this wiki I don t know but please erase the page i don t understand all i know is that page looked like a fan made but i wasn t sure if it was i mean i never see a guy named Hayami Mach in the inazuma eleven before Question Can I add to game exclusive hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics the category Game Exclusive and for GO GO Game Exclusive? Lordranged7 09:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Exclusive Oke, Thank you! Lordranged7 06:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Transparize? Hey! I can transparize the pictures of the game appearance of the characters you upload right? :D CAN I DO IT? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 08:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Fidio! Hello, AventureWriter-san. I was alerted by Takato-san about the dilemma on Fidio Aldena's page. Is it alright with you if you can rename Fideo Ardena to Fidio Aldena? Takato-san and I would really appreciate it if you would accept because, as she said, it isn't right to write false information on characters. Not that we think that you wrote false info on Fidio. All we're saying is that Fideo Ardena is the Japanese way of saying Fidio Aldena since the Japanese hardly use the letter L and that they pronounce Fidio as Fideo as well. Hope to hear from you anytime. Not being offensive or anything like that. Thank you. IAmEverLastingFriend 10:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm sorry. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:20, February 1, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Okay. But are you going somewhere? You said you'd be away for 1 or 2 months. KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:26, February 1, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Oh. See ya. Hope you take care of the urgent problem. ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:30, February 1, 2012 (UTC) KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Absence? Wait? Why are going to be absence?? Is it you're having exam? Aiya... Is the problem really urgent? I think we're gonna miss ya... [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 09:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Ah... Ah... Take care of your "really big" thing! Umm... I've never been through the featuring stuff at the main page... I'll discuss this with Mizuki! :D Hope you'll be back soon! [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) EP 38 YOOOOOoooo!! XD Did you see Episode 38 (GO)?! I think I died in bliss~ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'''雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 08:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Absence.... NOT! OH... So you're not going to be absence? Well that's good... Well that's shocking cause I thought there's going to be another admin gonna be inactive... So... the "big thing" is gone now? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!]] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'''Talk!]] 13:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh! Well that's good then... What has threatnanted you? How did you become an admin? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 06:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 Oh... It's good that the matters is gone right? [[User:Khoi98|'K98!']] [[User_Talk:Khoi98|'Talk!']] 10:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Little Fudou Hi! What episode did the screenshot of Fudou and his mother come from?KidouJirou21 04:16, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!KidouJirou21 13:05, February 6, 2012 (UTC) TEAMMMM PENGUINNN LOL. PENGUIN IS GETTING PWNED. LIKE SERIOUSLY XDDDD hey where's Sakuma? xD [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木''']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 06:44, February 7, 2012 (UTC) It's a ''massacre. '' ''I hope Fudou's not going to become a Sasuke because of the penguin massacre. ''[[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 09:05, February 7, 2012 (UTC) HMM. WELL NOT REALLY D: I remember seeing this team that consisted of the members from T-Pistonz and Berryz Koubou... XD (Totally random) ''I heard Taiyou's seiyuu sing. My life is complete (sorta). He's so cute when he sings-- but it cannot compare to Fubuki's singing. ''[[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 10:24, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hopefully this doesn't come off as rude, or that I'm pointing fingers, but the user INAZUMA11JAPAN has been making a lot of unnecessary changes. They've already been warned for adding and removing a whole whack load of categories and now they are making incorrect changes such as removing spaces between commas and such. It's just kind of annoying, hopefully this issue will be addressed! Thanks :D [[User:Wahm-bulence|''WAHM!]] (talk) 07:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) IT WAS NOT ME!INAZUMA11JAPAN 09:01, February 10, 2012 (UTC)